A Christmas Carol: Yu Gi Oh Style
by Kamehameha
Summary: Seto Kaiba assigns alot of Homework on Christmas day. What will Joey, Bakura, Tristen, Tea and Yugi do about it? A hilarious Spoof off of The Christmas Carol. Plot based on Radio Active!


A Christmas Carol: Yu Gi Oh  
  
Kameha: I don't own Yugioh or the plotline (was thought up by a show called Radio Active) but I wish I did so don't bug me!  
  
Kaiba: Why would someone bug you about it?  
  
Kameha: Then I would be sued and I don't want to be or else they want the penny in the Bank. ^_^  
  
---------  
  
"Bah Humbug!" Kaiba muttered as the teacher had just announced the news. "Since Seto Kaiba has the highest marks in the entire grade. I need to go visit my sick Mother in England, so I shall let Seto Kaiba be your substitute teacher for the day and assign homework!"  
  
The entire class groaned. Yugi, Bakura, Joey, Tea and Tristen were all in that class. Not to mention Seto as well. The teacher left the class and left Kaiba sitting in front of the class alone.  
  
The class was silent since Kaiba was up. Not even a peep from Joey, which was really quite odd.  
  
"Class, turn to page 1 and I want you to all read the entire book in how to waste my Christmas day opening presents!" instructed Kaiba.  
  
The book happened to be 800 pages long. Everyone wasn't surprised who wrote the book, it was Seto Kaiba himself.  
  
"But Scrooge, I mean Mr. Kaiba, It's Christmas!" whined Joey.  
  
Kaiba ignored him and kept talking.  
  
"Oh Yeah, I would also like you all to read How I hate Christmas and also written by me." The class face vaulted and Kaiba kept on assigning homework for the entire morning as all the books were at minimum 800 pages long and the essays were 20 pages long. As the morning was over, Kaiba had assigned 35 books of reading and 160 pages of essays. The class was tired out, already looking at the books Kaiba had instructed them to read.  
  
When the entire class left, Kaiba muttered "Bah Humbug!" to himself. He had hated Christmas, he despised it, and he disliked it and especially loathed it. He took out the Dictionary and looked up the word Bah Humbug.  
  
~Cafeteria~  
  
"That Seto! I can't believe we have to read all that! Especially on winter break! He knows it's the time for spending time with the presents" Joey shouted in rage. "You mean family" Yugi corrected him.  
  
"Yeah that too. We have to think of a plan! We have to get Seto to give us less homework. Are you guys with me?"  
  
Tea, Yugi and Bakura all turned away.  
  
"Aww c'mon you guys, follow my lead and you guys will all get no homework for the break."  
  
Tristen came bursting though the door. "Merry Christmas and Happy Winter Fun Time Everyone!" Tristen took out a pail full of Olives and threw it at everyone.  
  
Joey watched. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine! My uncle always does this!"  
  
"Does your family do this all the time?" asked Yugi.  
  
"No, my uncle is a really weird guy."  
  
Joey changed the subject. "Hey Tristen, buddy o' pal, will ya help me make winter break a good time for everyone?"  
  
"Nah!"  
  
Joey begged them all until they finally said ok. "Ok, listen to this." Joey whispered the plan.  
  
~Classroom, or is it? ~  
  
Kaiba was inputting the marks on the test into the computer as the teacher instructed him to do so before she left.  
  
Joey dressed as a hippy with long blonde hair and wears a t-shirt that said 'Disco rocks' on it and black, baggy pants too walked into the classroom.  
  
Joey waved his hands in the air and said "booooo!"  
  
Kaiba turned around," what in carnations are you trying to do Wheeler?"  
  
Joey continued. "You are dreaming." In a very strange low voice.  
  
"How can I be dreaming when I'm not even sleeping?"  
  
"You are sleeping then."  
  
"Fine, I'll play along, what in carnations are you?"  
  
"I am the ghost of Christmas Past! I am here to show you what you were like 5 years ago, when you also taught the class."  
  
Kaiba looked away. "I'm busy inputting marks on the computer, leave me be!"  
  
"Please Mr. Kaiba? I want you to follow me, its part of the script."  
  
"Fine, but You'd better be quick"  
  
Joey showed Kaiba to a room of students. There sat Tea dressed in a the royal blue uniform, just so Kaiba still wore and the students, Yugi, Bakura and Tristen sat on the ground.  
  
"There is you right there!" Joey pointed to Tea.  
  
"I was a girl?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Joey looked back at Tea and shot her a glance.  
  
"What? Bakura didn't want to do it!"  
  
Joey shot Tea an 'If-you-don't-continue-teaching-you'll-be-dead' look.  
  
Tea continued. "Ok everyone, you don't have to do any homework for today, why don't we all dance?"  
  
Tristen shouted, "Yeah! Let's do the waltz!"  
  
Everyone did the waltz and Kaiba looked surprised.  
  
Joey chuckled. "Can you see how nice you once were?"  
  
Bakura said, "Let's have a party at my house but let us ride my new horseless carriage!"  
  
Kaiba laughed. "Read up on the 70's you freaks! There was also one little glitch to your little skit, I WAS NEVER NICE!" Kaiba walked out of the room and continued typing the marks.  
  
"Drat! I thought it would work." Joey cursed.  
  
Kaiba was inputting marks once again when Bakura was dressed in a cowboy suit and waved his hands in the air and shouted "Booooo!"  
  
Kaiba turned around. "What do you want now? Is it Wheeler's plan?"  
  
"Yes it is partly but I am the ghost of Christmas present I am here to show you want this Christmas would be like. Come follow me!"  
  
"Why are you dressed as a cowboy?"  
  
"Made me look cooler now follow me"  
  
Kaiba curiously followed and reminded himself to kill them all later.  
  
Bakura led Seto into the room and there stood Yugi in chains. He had a textbook in front of him. Yugi had a chain wrapped around his neck and he was scribbling down something on the page.  
  
"I must finish this homework!" Yugi struggled to get a glass of water but he stopped and Started writing again. "If I have time to stop, I'll never get this work finished!" He continued writing.  
  
Just then, Joey and Tea walked in. Tea wore a black suit and a black hat. Joey wore something similar to a mother's dress. Tea whispered to Joey, "Why do I have to be the father?"  
  
"I wanted a more challenging part"  
  
Tea looked at Yugi, "My poor son, he had to do homework on Christmas day."  
  
Joey gasped, "My dear Yugi must do homework on Christmas day? How dreadful."  
  
Just then, Tristen came in dressed up in a beaver costume and shouted "Happy winter fun time!"  
  
Tea looked sad, "It would have been happier if Yugi did finish his homework."  
  
They all sighed, "Maybe next year."  
  
Bakura asked Kaiba "Isn't that a sad time for them?"  
  
Kaiba had a tissue in his hand and blowing his nose. Bakura said, "Are you still going to give us more homework?"  
  
"Oh, of course." Kaiba threw the tissue away. "It was just so dusty in here just had to blow my nose. First of all, the characters were all overreacting and Yugi Motou has one freaky family."  
  
Seto walked away and inputted some marks.  
  
Joey sighed and walked up to the group. "Time for Plan C."  
  
Kaiba finished the marks and had to take something back to the staff room. He had past Joey on the way. Seto stopped and muttered, "Thanks to you Wheeler, I have more stuff to do than ever. If you all do another thing like that again, I'll make sure I'll double your homework and put you all in DETENTION FOR LIFE!!"  
  
Tristen walked by and said to Seto, "I am the ghost of Christmas Future."  
  
Joey waved his hands and gave signals to Tristen about not to continue but Tristen didn't even see them.  
  
Kaiba looked at the 'ghost' and said, "You all are going to be doing homework for the rest of your break."  
  
Tristen pointed to the room and said, "This is the future if you shall not change." Joey kept on waving his arms in the arm but Tristen still didn't notice. Tea, Yugi and Bakura was in the room. Bakura, as the vice principal, held up a bag of pills. He announced, "Here is a pill in which you will get to see the world without Seto Kaiba, ever!"  
  
Tea and Yugi both ate the pill and had a starry look in their eyes. Tea was the first one to speak, "Wow, the world is such a beautiful place with out Mr. Kaiba"  
  
Bakura held up another bag of pills, "These are the pills that will make you remember Mr. Kaiba again."  
  
Both Yugi and Tea tilted their heads to one side. "Who?" They both asked.  
  
Bakura just laughed and threw the bad pills in to the garbage.  
  
Seto glared at Joey. "You are so dead Wheeler! Make those essays 1000 pages and I want you all to summarize all the books and written book report by hand!"  
  
Bakura opened his mouth to ask but Seto interrupted him. "Ryou, its SINGLE SPACED!" Bakura had just got his answer.  
  
Tristen, Yugi, Tea and Bakura all glared at Joey. Joey protested, "It's not my fault!"  
  
The four friends all tackled Joey to the ground and Seto stood there laughing.  
  
~back in the Reality world. ~  
  
Kaiba woke up and stared at the computer screen. It was blank. "It was all just a dream, a horrible dream! But none the less a dream." Kaiba looked at the test papers and continued typing.  
  
Joey dressed as a hippy with long blonde hair and wears a t-shirt that said 'Disco rocks' on it and black, baggy pants too walked into the classroom. He stood there and shouted  
  
"Booooo!"  
  
Kaiba screamed and looked behind to Joey.  
  
"I am the ghost of Christmas-"  
  
"Say no more! I know what you are going to do and I don't want to go through all that chaos once again! Consider your homework cancelled!"  
  
Joey look surprised. "Are you ok Seto?" He pinched Seto and he yelped. "I'm fine now leave me alone!"  
  
Joey laughed, "I didn't do anything yet and I have no homework." Wheeler jumped for joy and hopped right out the door.  
  
Kaiba muttered, "Bah Humbug!" and continued looking at the dictionary.  
  
----------  
  
Kameha: How did you like it? I worked a long time on it and hopefully you'll all review. If you would visit my site, that would be appreciated at http://ttmagician.0catch.com Merry Christmas to all! 


End file.
